princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Kintarō Tōyama
Kintarō Tōyama is the youngest member of Shitenhōji. The super rookie of the west who is obsessed with Echizen of the east. Even though his body is small, he has physical abilities abnormal to reason. Background While Echizen Ryoma commanded the headlines at the Kantō Tournament by conquering the Emperor Sanada Genichirō, Tōyama was creating his own waves at the Kansai Tournament, annihilating the region's best players. Heading to Tokyo for the Nationals, he got off the train in Shizuoka, mistaken that Fujisan was located in Tokyo. Tōyama probably doesn't receive high marks in his academics. Kanji is not his strong point either, mispronouncing Echizen's name Koshimae. During his detour through Shizuoka and Hakone, Tōyama met a traveling buddy, Horio Junpei, a 21-year-old with two years of bicycling experience. Appearance He has maroon/red hair, Blackish brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, and small (His height is similar to Echizen). Additionally, at 151cm Kintaro is also the shortest member of the Shitenhoji regulars. He's usually seen wearing a leopard-printed tank top and at times he covers it with the regular's jersey. A year before the Prince of Tennis timeline, Kintaro appears to Shitenhoji's tennis members as a grade-schooler. At this time he wears a light red athletic hoodie over his trademark leopard tank. Personality Kintaro is very carefree and naive, and has trouble speaking, often messing up names and sayings. He forms a friendly but competitive rivalry with Ryoma, though they only get to play a single point. Kintarō is extremely afraid of Shiraishi, which comes from reading a manga about monsters with poison claws, and as such, his unbound imagination comes up with the peculiar idea of Kuranosuke having poison claws under the bandages that he always wears around his hands and arms. This fear is used to keep him in line. Kintarō's knowledge of Japanese is also shown to be weak, and he misreads the Kanji of Ryoma's family name 'Echizen' as 'Koshimae,' and believes Ryoma to "have a body of steel, his fingers release deadly toxins, and he'll stare you down with his 3 eyes," while the description Kenya got from Yushi was actually "he has incredible nerves of steel and is extremely cocky. He'll stare you down his San Paku Gan." Kintaro seems to be slightly rude as well, though he most likely does not do it on purpose due to his overall friendly nature. In the manga, he compares Sanada to a gorilla while speaking to Ryoma about opponents Ryoma defeated in the Kanto Tournament. History Nationals Heading to Tokyo for the Nationals, he got off the train in Shizuoka, mistaken that Fuji was located in Tokyo. Kanji is not his strong point either, mispronouncing Echizen's name Koshimae. During his detour through Shizuoka and Hakone, Tōyama met a traveling buddy, Horio Junpei, a 21-year-old with two years of bicycling experience After Chitose Senri's defeat to Tezuka Kunimitsu, it ruined Tōyama's chance of a face-off against Echizen so he challenged Echizen to an unofficial one-point match, which ended in a stalemate. During the National finals, Tōyama tried to stall time for Echizen by making the same challenge to Yukimura Seiichi, who effortlessly quelled Tōyama's wildness and crushed Tooyama and leaving him under the effect of Yips. Tooyama and the rest of Shitenhōji afterwards were a part of the audience when Ryoma was able to activate Tenimuhou no Kiwami and make a remarkable comeback from 4-0 down to win against Yukimura and win the Nationals for Seigaku. Tooyama and Shitenhoji then recieve their 3rd Place medal shortly after the final ended. Prior To U-17 Camp The 2 super rookies.png|The Two Super Rookies in Osaka. Tooyama wildness.png|Tooyama during the training session between Seigaku and Shitenhouji as shown in the Another Story OVA series. Shitenhōji invited Seigaku to Osaka for a training session at their school grounds which was for the Seigaku 2nd & 1st years only to take on the Shitenhōji regulars. Tooyama was greatly disappointed that Echizen had gone back to the USA immediately after the Nationals and wouldnt be able to participate as so he thought. While Tooyama leaves the training session due to being disappointed that Echizen wasnt there, he decides to take a walk around Osaka. To his great surprise, he bumps into Echizen who stands behind him as Tooyama counts his small change. Tooyama immediately persuades Echizen Ryoma to play a match with him and the two end up rallying through the street. Later the two get involved in the training session between their schools. U-17 Camp Tooyama receives an invitation to the Japan U-17 Camp along with Shitenhoji teammates Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Oshitari Kenya, Hitouji Yuuji, Konjiki Koharu, Ishida Gin and Chitose Senri due to the high level of tennis that was played by middles schoolers this year being noticed by many spectators. All middle schoolers were able to attain a ball that the helicopter dropped which the condition was, those without a ball must go home. Tooyama takes part in the Tie-Break eliminations style matches for the middle schoolers where the rules were the loser must go home. Tooyama goes to the toilet prior to his tie-break game against partner Chitose, and meets up with Echizen in the toilet who had just noticed Inui Sadaharu taking up a cubicle and retiring due to an error with his juices. Tooyama and Ryoma decide to tour the camp and ignore their tie-break games thus making them forfeit and lose them. the two of them notice Oni Juujiro and Tokugawa Kazuya rallying with 5 balls at once and decide to challenge them respectively. After losing to Oni and Ryoma losing to Tokugawa, the two of them are met by the Mental Coach who takes them to where the other middle schoolers that lost their tie-break games are. The Mental Coach tells them to climb a mountain by the camp if they want the chance to stay in the camp. Tooyama and the 26 other middle schoolers complete this task and end up meeting the High Schoolers who were unable to attain a ball from the helicopter. When they reach the top, they see the eliminated high schoolers training under the Drunken Coach. Tooyama and the 26 other middle schoolers take part in the drunken coach's weird tasks such as digging an enormous hole just for the Coach to urinate in, a jog through the forest, the 25 middle schoolers against the High Schoolers on the mountain cliff and Survive being chased by eagles within a time limit. Eventually, he and Echizen avoid all the Eagles and decide to have a match on the top of the mountain by the camp to decide who is the best and use conkers as tennis balls. While playing, 5 Eagles capture Ryoma and Kintaro hits conkers at the eagle to free him. Kintaro then hits 5 conkers to Ryoma once the eagle drops him, and he hits the 5 conkers at the 5 eagles. Suddenly realizing their fast improvement in now being able to hit 5 balls at once like Oni and Tokugawa. The Drunken Coach notices this, and tells them they are still a long way from Tokugawa and Oni who can actually hit up to 10 at once. Ryoma tells the coach arrogantly to teach him how, to which the Coach furiously hits him across the face angering Kintaro. Ryoma gets up and serves a conker past the Coach's face on purpose. To this, the Coach ends the exercise. Later on, the 25 middle schoolers steal the Coach's sake, angering him to the point he decides they should all go back to the camp and start a revolution. Upon returning to the camp, it is unknown which of the 25 middle schoolers, but some of them defeat the 2nd Court which angers other High Schoolers seeing them return. They quickly handle the High Schoolers with a problem with their return and the Coaches announce they are the new 2nd Court. All of the middle schoolers engage in a pillowfight and then it is announced that the 1st Stringers return to the camp soon. U-17 Camp Revolution Kintaro arrives towards the end of the Foreign Expedition Group Challenge match between Matsudaira Chikahiko and All-Japan Junior No.14 Hakamada Izou. He headbutts a smash aimed at Matsudaira's face away from him, and then headbutts Hakamada in anger. The two then have a violent match with Tooyama becoming victorious once he learns how to return Vanish. Thus making Kintaro the All-Japan Junior No.14 representative. Tooyama is then seen carrying Hakamada to the main courts to where all the other players at the camp are and being given his badge after forgetting to collect it from Hakamada after defeating him. Genius 10 Challenge Kintaro challenges Oni for no. 5 in the top 20 U-17 Japan. He wins the first game by using drop shots, much to the shock of the audience. It is noted by Oni that Kintaro's power, speed, skill, and rally strength has increased thanks to the mountain training. It was revealed that Kintaro may have hidden his true strength for the rematch. The two of them eventually rally using 5 balls at once. The high schoolers are surprised while watching this. The two of them rally up to 10 balls during their match, or at least to Choutaro, "There is only one ball but looks like 8". Kintaro returns all 10 balls. Oni compliments that Kintaro has completed his training. As Oni continues to pressure Kintaro, he recalls memories of his past and some children that he often played with. He remembers that his goal when entering the U-17 camp was to become the No. 1 tennis player in Japan, and he begins to play more seriously. His skill from 2 years ago resurfaces, which even Byōdōin seems to respect. Irie notes that this is the first time since Oni decided to become the 5th Court Gate Keeper that he has shown his true strength. Oni appears to disappear when he hits his shots, and he wins the set 6 games to 3. Despite the fact that Kinataro is completely exhausted as the two start the second set, the two continue to play until Kintaro is unable to stand. As everyone begins to suspect that Kintaro is unable to continue the match, Kintaro manages to stand, having achieved Pinnacle of Perfection. Kintaro comments on how the match is fun, which is why he "can't stop playing." Suddenly, Kintaro seems to regain his energy. Kintaro serves, but twice Oni fails to react to it. Finally, Oni achieves Pinnacle of Perfection'' as well, and the two play to enjoy the game without holding back. Momoshiro asks if Oni had already achieved Pinnacle of Perfection prior to the match, but Fuji replies that the match with Kintaro provided him with an opportunity to rediscover the power sleeping inside him and his original goal. Yukimura notes that Kintaro has a "good expression." Oni ends the match by winning the second set 6 games to 1 and invites Kintaro to play against him again when he becomes even stronger. With Kintaro's loss, it likely he lost his status as a 1st stringer. However, he is eventually elected to be the 6th middle school representative for Japan. Prior to the U-17 World Cup The selected high schoolers and middle schoolers take a trip to the beach with the head coach. He tasks the tennis players to pick up some girls. If they fail, they will sample Mitsuya's deadly riceballs. The girl Kintaro tries to pick up tells him "maybe in 10 years time", which he asks Shiraishi to translate since the girl spoke on English. Since he failed, he became a victime of Mitsuya's deadly riceballs. Tennis Record U-17 Results *'''NOTE 1 Tooyama decided to use the toilet and met Echizen there. The two of them then decided to challenge Oni Jūjirō and Tokugawa Kazuya respectively in rallies. U-17 World Cup Group League vs Australia Playing Style and Techniques Kintaro is classified as an All-Rounder and uses a "Wild" tennis style that takes advantage of his natural stamina and strength, being able to lift a scooter over his head and throw it with ease. Although he has a petite physique, Tōyama is insanely strong. He struck a golf ball farther than Kichijōji Rei, the No. 1 golfer at Jōshūin Daigaku, using a 5-iron club that he bent with his bare hands, and was able to beat up a gang of high schoolers and Kichijōji's bodyguards with little effort. Furthermore, he is able to lift a whole scooter over his head, and as a testament to his stamina, he was able to last 40 minutes in a one-point match without showing much fatigue. During the Nationals, Kintaro was stated by Chitose to be the player closest to achieving Tenimuhō no Kiwami, which he eventually achieved in his match against Jūjirō Oni for the Genius 10 challenge. Despite his ridiculous strength, Kintaro has great control and talent, being able to hit a perfect drop shot and hit various powerful shots that would easily be uncontrollable home runs while possessing amazing footwork to compete against and counter tricky shots such as Abare Dama and Vanish. Furthermore, he is shown to have great concentration during his One-Point match against Echizen, remaining focused for 40 whole minutes. Kintaro is one of the best middle-school tennis players in the series, the West rookie equal to Ryoma. Compared to Ryoma who had been playing tennis all his life since as a young child, Kintaro started playing tennis a year ago in the Spring under Sugi, a fact which had Sanada remark that Kintaro possibly possessing potential even higher than Ryoma's. After his yips-induced loss to Yukimura at the Nationals, Kintaro afterwards managed to finally managed a draw against Yukimura in their 100th match. After training on the mountains under Coach Mifune and achieving the Pinnacle of Perfection, Kintaro was at least equal to the U-17 No. 1 Australian Dorgias and was tiring him out in their present singles match. Techniques Super Ultra Great Delicious Mountain Storm (Daisharin Yama Arashi) Kintarō's signature technique in which he begins to spin rapidly, like a tornado, then jumps through performing flips and launches himself into the sky and finally performs a smash that's more powerful and dangerous than Ishida Gin's Lvl. 108 Hadōkyū. Super Megaton Deluxe Volcano Serve (Daisharin Yama Funka) An extremely powerful serve that Tooyama performs after leaping high into the air. The level of power is similar to that of his Super Ultra Great Delicious Mountain Storm. Clone Technique A move where Kintaro creates many clones of himself that leap into the air and each take swings in the air in the hope of returning a shot that extremely difficult to see. First shown when he has his One-Point-Match against Echizen, and goes into [[Muga no Kyōchi|'Muga no Kyouchi']] to use Tachibana Kippei's Abare Dama which is a technique that creates multiple balls, the technique allowed Kintaro to create enough clones to swing at each ball that appeared until a clone eventually hit the real ball. The technique also allows Kintaro to swing the racket in many places at once until he finds and returns a a shot that is difficult to see. For example in his Foreign Expedition Group Challenge against Hakamada Izou, he uses this technique to counter and defeat Hakamada Izou's Vanish technique which lifts dust off the surface and makes the ball nearly impossible to see. Teni Muhō No Kiwami (Pinnacle of Perfection) This is the ultimate door and final door of Muga no Kyōchi. In this state, Kintaro's hair and eyes begin to shine very brightly along with most of his hair spiking upwards. Tooyama accesses this final stage of Muga no Kyouchi against Oni Juujiro during the Middle School Challenge against the Top 10. U-17 Camp StatsThe New Prince of Tennis Fanbook 10.5 Speed - 4: With incredible agility, he is like a nimble monkey with his movements. He has the running ability to chase down motorcycles and buses. Power - 5: You have to see it to believe the super human level of power he possesses. He uses his entire body to bring out the absolute limits of his power. Stamina - 5: He ran without any hesitation from Shin-Fuji all the way to Tokyo. He has absolute faith in his stamina. Also, he thinks that this is normal to do. Mental - 4: He has feelings to want to battle even more powerful opponents. Also, he has a bizarrely strong desire not to want to lose. As it is, he's a mass of potential. Technique - 4: He is the type that will master delicate techniques on his own in the middle of a match. Kurobe Memo: Even though he's completely unrefined, there are not many athletes I can feel this level of potential from. The day feelings and power defeat technique and skill may possibly come. Personal InformationThe Prince of Tennis Fanbook 40.5 *Favorite Food: Takoyaki *Hobbies: Reading manga *Father's work: Post Office Employee (Mailman) *Committee: Athletics Committee *Best Subject: Physical Education *Worst Subject: Japanese, Math, Science, Social Studies, English *Most Visited spot in School: Gym *Spends money on: Takoyaki *Motto: An eye for an eye! *Favorite Movies: Scream *Favorite Book: COOL (Konomi's previous manga). *Favorite Music: Matsuri no Ondo (Festival songs) *Favorite Color: Gold, Orange, Green *Favorite Type: Interesting girl *Date spot: What's a date? *Most wanted item: Enough takoyaki for 100 people! *Daily habit: Eating a lot *Dislikes: Studying *Skills other than tennis: Eating fast Tennis Bag Content *'Tennis balls' Tennis balls taken from the club room. He always has them so that he can practice whenever and wherever. Also, he holds them in his hands as he sleeps. *'One thousand yen notes and telephone number sewn inside the bag' For the sake of Kintarou, who gets lost unbelievably easily, his mum has sewn these in as a "protective charm". But on the day he left for the Nationals, he forgot this fact about his bag. *'Manga "COOL"' An action-filled manga about a rental bodyguard working for the underworld (author: Konomi Takeshi). Kin-chan's is addicted to this manga right now and he has started practicing lines such as "let's go COOL" and "understood COOL". And since he's started reading this manga, he has started to believe that Shiraishi's left hand is poisonous and "anyone who has been touched by that hand will soon die". Relationships Ryoma Echizen Ryoma and Kintaro often argue over tennis and outside of it. Ryoma is usually annoyed by Kintaro's high energy, but Kintaro sees Ryoma as a rival. The two don't get along, but they both share some common things like challenging players who are stronger than themselves. They also have a poor sense of teamwork which Ryoma agrees to (during the Mountain training). Kintaro does show he cares about Ryoma. He always demands to have a match with Ryoma and calls him 'Koshimae' as an alternate way of reading his last name. Ryoma is often exhausted by Kintaro's loud and brash personality and wishes to be left alone. Of course, Kintaro never complies. Shiraishi Kuranosuke Shiraishi cares about Kintaro very much. He is quite protective of him often making up unusual stories just to make him behave himself. Even though he is not as strict as the other captains and can tend to spoil his 1st year kohai, he does tolerate Kintaro's personality very well and his naive nature. Trivia Character Trivia *During the Summer Festival, he didn't put any octopus in his Takoyaki because he treated some depressed people in the neighborhood to it instead. *He can tell if you're the kind of person who will share food or not based on how you smell. *Like Ryoma and Akutsu he is amongst the very few who can also simultaneously hit 10 balls in a rally. *Kintarou only started playing tennis this past spring and he was taught by Sugi who was a former Wimbledon champion. She has passed away since then. *Sanada says that in terms of potential, Kintarou might even be above Ryoma. *After losing in the nationals, Kintarou went to Rikkai and challenged Yukimura. After losing 99 times, he and Yukimura drew on the 100th attempt. Other Trivia *He's the exact opposite of Echizen in personality. References Gallery Tooyama.Kintarou.full.1190028.jpg kinchan-manga3.jpg kinchan-shinteni.jpg Kintatou-Oni-Niou.jpg Kintarou-Wild.jpg Kintarou-Shiraishi.jpg New.Prince.of.Tennis.full.1015536.jpg relationships Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Shitenhoji Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:1st Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:Osaka Players Category:Kansai Players Category:Right-Handed Category:All-Rounder Category:Revolutionary Brigade Category:2nd Stringers Category:World Cup Participants Category:Group League Participants Category:April Births Category:B Blood Types Category:Aries